My Own Prison
by Dragon-Tamer417
Summary: Seto has been arrested for murder. Find out why.... once again yall know how my summaries suck
1. Default Chapter

Ok let's get one thing strait, I never killed anyone before I met her. The things she did to me, the way she made me feel, I cannot explain why I did it, I was hoping maybe you can. I will tell you what happened how I ended up where I am now, I can tell you how I felt, exacly what happened down to the detail, I cannot tell you why I did it, for I know not the why. Well it started about a year ago, well about eleven months, two weeks, and three days ago, when I first met her.

I was only seventeen so I didn't know any better, my last year of school had just started and we were all in class when she came in. She had long blonde hair and light blue and green eyes. The uniform she was wearing, which was the sme as the others dont get me wrong, fit her perfectly. It was a little tight on her and showed off her curves very well. She walked in late to class as she would many times after that, around 10:30, and walked up to the teacher's desk.

By this time all the guys in the class were staring at her, while all the girls were doing something else. She handed the teacher a note and she pointed to a seat, I didn't notice which it was, I never took much intrest in what the teachers said or did, I didn't know why I even went to school, they would just tell me thing I already knew. I looked up as I felt the desk in front of me move a little, she sat in front of me now, her blonde hair gently touched the edge of my desk.

Her hair smelled of strawberry that day, like I said I could tell you exacly how it was, the teacher mentioned her name to the class the way she always did, such a beautiful name, Jessica. The rest of the day was kind of a haze, I would catch a smile from her evey now and then, but I would not give her one back. Her locker was near mine as well,she quickly made friends with Yugi and Joey, which ment they were hanging out around her locker as well, and I believ everyone knows of my hate for them.

I got there a little late one day and she was there at her locker, she had gotten there late again as well, she looked to me and smiled, I ignored it and proceded to open my locker. I finally got it opened and started to reach in to get my books, I jerked my hand back as she lammed the door shut.

"Can't you be a little more nice to me? What have I done to you?" she asked glaring at me.

"Nothing." I said opening my locker again.

"Nothing?"

"You have done nothing for me why should I do anything for you?" I said picking up my books and closing the door again. I began to walk to class but stopped when I felt her body pressing gently against mine, she wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head against my back. "What do you think you are doing?" I said pushing her away.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, so you'll be nice to me." She said hugging me again. She lay her head on my chest this time, I took a deep breath, the smell of her hair was so sweet, intoxicating. That wy fiy first mistake, here is my second. I wrapped my arms gently around her shoulders and gave her a fast ten maybe eleven second hug. I let go and pushed her away, she smiled and kissed my cheek gently.

"Now dont get any ideas that was only because you were actually nice to me." she smiled again. I heard a door open and and turned to see who it was.

"Kaiba, what the hell are you doin' to her?!" I heard Joey say. His face was starting to turn red with anger, jealousy. I loved that look, I loved the fact that he hated me, he wanted what was mine and everyone knew it. When I refer to what is mine you are probably thinking I'm talking about my money and stuff like that, no, I'm talkiboutbout Jessica. In those few moments she had become mine and no one else's, I admit that I wanted her...and I still do.

"I haven't done anything Wheeler. Well, I guess a simple kiss is more than what a monkey could do." I smiled and took Jessica's hand. Being in the same class was fortunate for me, I could have lookedreally stupid taking her hand for no reason. We walked past Joey, I could feel the heat of his anger coming from his body, the bitter taste of revenge filled my mouth as I felt Jessica grip my hand tighter and lay her head against my shoulder.

I should have known better, I was foolish to fall for a woman that I could not predict, like a wizzard she worked her magic on me. I fell for her more and more each day, it was like a disease cutting off all my senses. A month went by and her parents were put into the hospitol, they were in a car accident, her father was driving and a driver merged into their lane and hit them. I remember the day she came to my house, looking for a place to stay. I couldn't turn her down, by this time I would have done anything to be with her. She ment every thing to me and her living in my house just ment her being closer.


	2. Getting Closer

Jessica stayed there with me for about a week, just long enough for her parents to heal and return home. During that time me and her had become even closer. I remember we went to see a movie one time, I dont remember what it was but I remember she really enjoyed it. We got home that night and she went to take a shower. I on the other hand was much more intrested in fixing something for us to eat.

I looked into the refridgerator and saw nothing, going on to the freezer I saw something she really liked. I got out the bowls and scooped the ice cream into them, tryin my best to get it even but I might have added a few extra scoops to mine. I walked up the stairs and down the hallways to her room, I listened first to see if she was still in the shower.

Hearing nothing I opened the door, she quickly got the towl to cover up, this was a very embarrasing moment for me. I could only stare at her feeling myself grow more aroused as my eyes carefully roamed her body, noticing ever drop of wateron her legs, how her hair hung wet across her shoulders and back.

She stood there staring at me, she began to walk towards me, dropping the towl half the way and pressing her body against mine when she got to me. I shouldn't have given in, but I was weak. I lifted her up, she was light so it was easy to take her to the bed.I smiled as she touched my face gently, I leaned down and kissed her.

Jessica pulled on my shirt, one of the buttons fell off and she laughed.I raised up and unbuttoned the rest of them quickly, I took it off and threw it into the corner of the room. She pulled me down onto her, pressing my chest against her, she was so soft and warm. She put her hands on my back, dragging her fingernails across it.

I began to kiss her neck gently, kissing along her collar bone, then down to her chest. I knew how she felt about herself, so I didn't stay there I moved on to her stomach. She was still a little damp because apparently she had just gotten out and I didn't give her time to dry off. I tried to go lower but a sudden tug on my ears brought me back up.

She pulled me up to her face then pushed me off of her and onto my back. She then got up and sat on my stomach facing away from me, I ran my fingertips gently over he back, her skin was so soft I loved to touch it. I felt her pulling at my belt, trying to get it undone, when she finally did I kicked off my shoes then threw my pants to the floor.

She then pulled my socks off, tossing them into the corner where my shirt was. She waisted no time pulling off my boxers and positioning herself over me. I placed my hands on her hips and brought her down slow, much too slow for her. She forced herself down harder and faster, taking away her virginity in one movement. I still hear her screams, I shouldn't have done what I did, but I loved her she ment everything to me now.

I turned her over and pull out slowly. I force myself back in, her cries could be heard echoing off the wallas of the room. I'm glad Mokuba wasn't there, he didn't need to hear anything like that. We were only together for a few minutes, each thrust sent us closer to the edge. I tried to be gentle with her, it being her first time, but I guess I wasn't.

She was so tight I couldn't help but increase my pace, once I would finally establish a rythem a single moan from her would force me faster and harder, therefor I would have to set a new pace. It didn't take long till she reached her orgasm, I followed shortly after. I wasn't planning on leaving her after that, I should have but I didn't.

Her childish nature is what attracted me, I usually despised people like her. But she had changed me, changed me to what I am now, nothing but a fool of a man. I should have known better. I week went by since that, she had to go home and be with her parents so I didn't see her that much. Everytime I called she wasn't there or was buisy.

I got the feeling that she was avoiding me, I began to feel guilty after that, she was only sixteen and was still a minor. I felt as though I forced her into sex, but that wasn't the case. She came by one day, it was raining and she had walked. Her hair was wet and clung to her face, so much like that night.

"Seto we need to talk." she said taking my hand

"Go upstairs and change first," I said" I dont want yoube cbe cold."

She nodded and went up stair to where her room used to be. I lefted it there for incase she ever needed to use it again, like now for instance.

She came down wearing some blue jeans and a green shirt, she walked overto where I was sitting on the couch andsat down on my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder, I guess she was trying to relax or something.

"Seto I think we should get married."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well I just think it would be best."

"Best for what? For who? I think our relationship is fine how it is."

"Geez Seto are you just to stupid to understand?" I could feel her crying now. Her body was begining to shake and the grip on my sleeve had tightened. I wrappedmy arms around her, rubbing her back gently. She pushed me away and hit me hard on the chest. It didn't hurt it just knocked the wind out of me." Dont start that! I dont want your kindness anymore, it just caused trouble." She began to cry more now, hitting my shoulder each time she sobbed. I felt bad so I had t oask.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She just looked at me, her eyes were red and damp,"You just dont get it do you? I want to marry you to be with you, I need to marry you it's whats best."

"Your not making sense."

"Oh I dont make sense just because I love you and I want to be with you?"

"Yeah but what is the other reason you want to marry me?"

"There is no other reason."

"Yes there is, I can tell."

"There is none!" She hit me again.

"Yes there is! You're acting crazy I try to be nice and you hit me! Whats wrong?"

"Seto my parents can't support me and the baby. I have to be with you now, and it's your responsibilty to take care of it." she wispered, her cries seasing. Eveything was a blur the rest of the week. Before I knew it we were married, and trying to pick out a name for the baby, I wanted a girl but she wanted a boy. Things were going pretty good for us. High school was almost half over, we were married, we were going to have kids, thing were good.

For now...


End file.
